Bringing Back Memories
by imperfectionist4242564
Summary: <html><head></head>Eren finds Levi in his shop but it turns out Levi doesn't remeber their past life. How is Eren going to get Levi to remember? This story is being written because there are so many stories where Levi remembers and Eren doesn't so I wanted to switch it around. Levi x Eren Rated T just to be safe. Unknown amount of chapters</html>
1. Chapter 1: Meeting The Tailor

**_Hiya guys! First off I wanted to say that I have no idea how the process goes for a tailors job. If I get anything wrong please tell me! Thank you so much!_**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Tailor

Levi awoke with a start and looked over at his clock.

9:34

"Shit! I'll be late if I don't go now!"

The black haired man got up and threw some clothes on. He grabbed his work bag and fixed his hair as he headed out the door. His legs propelled him forwards and he made it to his car. The key was inserted into the ignition and turned so the car would start. The time on the dashboard read 9:42. Levi reached into his coat pocket and grabbed his phone. He opened his contacts and found 'Eren-Tailor'. He hit call.

"Hello. This is Levi. I have an appointment at 10 but I'm afraid I'm going to be late...mmhmm...yes...okay...bye."

Levi hung up the phone and pushed on the gas pedal.

~Time skip~

Levi parked his car and walked inside the tailor shop.

"Hi! How can I help you?" A brown haired girl asked.

"I have a 10 'o' clock appointment," Levi responded.

"Hmm, Levi right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Did I heard that Levi is here?" A voice from the back room called.

"Yep!" The brunette called back.

Levi heard some rustling from behind a curtain and a slightly tall brunette man walked out. He lifted his eyes and stopped walking.

"L-Levi?!" He said with a shocked look on his face.

Levi gave him a bored look.

"For the fourth time, yes. I'm Levi."

The man stared at him with a mixture of emotions on his face. Levi stared back with an emotionless face.

"Um, I'm Eren. I'll be your tailor when you need anything clothing related. Petra? Could you find me an empty room?" Eren said quietly.

Petra walked to the computer and looked through a list of rooms.

"It looks like room 104 is open," she said. (Anyone see what was done there?)

"Okay. Right this way, Levi," Eren said quietly.

Levi followed him.

-Erens P.O.V.-

'I can't believe I found Levi! It doesn't seem like he remembers me though... Maybe if I say something I can-'

"Oi, are you just going to stand around or are you actually going to take my measurements?" Levi snapped.

"Oh, right, sorry," Eren murmured as grabbed the tape measure.

"Sir? Did you happen to bring any extra clothes that fit you well? We might need to refer to them as we make your suit," Petra called from the hallway.

Levi groaned.

"Hey, Eren right? I honestly don't think I should trust you with this but could you hand that lady my car keys? They're in my back left pocket and my car is parked out front."

Eren looked up at him in surprise.

"Are you sure? You could wait until I'm done if you wanted," Eren said back.

"Just hand her my damn keys," he demanded.

Eren cautiously reached into his back pocket and grabbed the keys. He walked over to the door and handed Petra the keys. She took them and headed to the front of the shop. Eren walked back and continued to take measurements.

"Um.. Levi? Could I ask you a question?"

Levi nodded.

"Do you believe in rebirth?"

Levi stood in silence for a little bit.

"I guess it's a possibility. Why do you ask?" He answered finally.

Eren sighed.

"Just wondering," he said quietly.

'I need to figure out a way to get him to remember!' Eren thought to himself, unaware of the dark eyes that were watching him.

_**Thanks for reading! This is the only story I have planned that actually has chapters! I would really appreciate it if you guys left reviews for me to help me get better! I'll try to update often!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Black Tea

Hiya! So glad I have people still reading!

Chapter 2: Black Tea

Levi's P.O.V.

After the little visit to the tailor, he decided to head home and clean his house. He switched on Pandora and listened to some oldies as he got out all his cleaning supplies and cleaned.

'The tailor today looked familiar.. I wonder where I've seen him from. That question too... Hmm. Oh well. I'll get to figure it out eventually.'

~Time Skip!~

Later that night, around 11:30 pm, Levi finished cleaning his house from attic to basement. He did get a little side tracked looking through boxes and doing the necessary things needed for survival. The raven haired man looked around in satisfaction.

'I deserve a treat.' He thought to himself.

Levi grabbed his keys off the shelf and walked out to his car. He turned his key in the ignition and drove off.

When he made it downtown he kept his eyes out for the always open café. The bright sign popped out and he parked in front. The door opened as he headed inside.

"Leeeeviiiii! I'm soooo glad you cameeee tonight!" A brunette bounded out of the café and tried to hug him.

"Why?" He asked and dodged her outstretched arms.

"Because I missed having a short person hanging out around here!" She giggled

"Hanji, I'm gonna hit you if you call me short one more time," Levi growled.

"I'm just messing with you Levi. I actually wanted you to meet the rest of my friends!" Hanji grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

He stumbled past people drinking coffee and tea, people socializing and people studying. Hanoi stopped in front of a group of people around his age and let go of his arm. Levi looked at all of their faces and stopped at a familiar one.

"Hello Eren," Levi said with a little nod.

The brunette man looked at him in surprise.

"H-Hi Levi," he responded.

A black haired girl next to him glared back and forth between Eren and Levi.

"Oh! So you've already met Eren? How'd you guys meet?" Hanji asked.

"He's my tailor. We met today," Levi responded.

"Great! Well anyways, the blonde guy is Armin, the black haired girl is Mikasa, the man with the eyebrows is Erwin, the guy with the freckles is Marco, and the guy with the smirk is Jean," Hanji ran through the introductions.

Everyone smiled and said hello.

"Um, Levi? Can I buy you some tea?" Eren asked from one end on the couch.

Levi looked at him.

"What makes you think I drink tea?" He asked.

Eren glanced at Mikasa.

"You just seem like the kind of person who would drink... Hmm... Back tea," Eren said with a little tip of his head and an observatory stare.

Levi stared back.

"I don't see why not. And yes, I drink black tea all the time," he said and sat down. He noticed Eren relax.

'I want to get to know him and what goes through his head.'

Erens P.O.V.

After Levi agreed to let Eren buy him a drink he relaxed.

'That was close! I can't let things like that slip again!' The brunette thought as Hanji ran off to get Levi's tea.

"So Levi, what do you do in your free time?" Marco asked in a soft voice.

"I like to clean and do my job," he answered.

"Where do you work?" Armin asked.

Levi shifted his gaze to Armin. Eren payed close attention to the conversation going on around him.

"I edit books and I work as a part time model for, I know this is going to sound funny but, I work part time for Levi's jeans."

Eren had to hold his breath so he didn't burst out laughing. Mikasa jabbed Eren in the ribs with her sharp elbow. He hid his pain behind a grin.

"Are you two dating?" Levi asked.

The two jumped away from each other with a horrified look on their faces.

"NO!" They yelled at the same time.

"They're brother and sister," Erwin laughed.

"They don't look like it," Levi said.

"We're adopted," Eren said.

'I can't let him think I'm with anyone because I'm still faithful even though he doesn't remember.'

Thanks so much for reading! Please review and help me get better! Oh, and please feel free to spam me if I'm taking WAY too long to update(:


	3. Chapter 3: House Visit

Hey! How's it going? Sorry it took a few days to update! It's a bit crazy over here but it'll settle down soon(:

Chapter 3: House Visit

Eren's P.O.V.

Days after he saw Levi in the café, Eren was back at his shop taking clothing measurements. Petra had been trying to talk to him but he was too distracted to notice.

"Eren! Stop zoning out!" Petra yelled.

Eren looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry. What did you need?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you're still thinking about the coffee shop the other day," she said.

"Oh, yeah, I am. I don't want to screw things up with him. I want to be able to make him remember but, I'm not sure on how to do that. What if he never remembers? Right now he just thinks of me as his tailor and someone who has the same friends as him. I just need time to think about this. Did he ever give us his number? I have a suit ready for him."

Petra gave him a soft look.

"Eren, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help but there isn't. If he's supposed to remember he will do it. If not, then you just have to take what the world gives you. Get to know this Levi and maybe he will fall in love with you like he did in the past. All you can do is hope for the best but expect the worst. Yes he did. It's in the computer under his name. Let me know if you need anything else, okay?"

Eren relaxed a little while Petra talked.

'She's right. I just have to take what the world can offer right now. If what the world can offer is a friendship with the love of my life, then so be it. If I can get him to remember then that's even better. I just hope I don't screw it up.'

Levi's P.O.V.

Levi woke up with a start. These last few days he's been plagued with nightmares. Every night he sees himself with another man getting killed and eaten by huge naked creatures. He never sees the mans face but, judging by the reactions and feelings he gets in the dreams, they're in love. Always at the end of his dream the two men die. He feels like he knows the place but at the same time he knows that he's never been there before.

'A place like that can't exist in the real world, right?'

Levi jumped when his phone rang. He reached over and grabbed the ringing device off his night stand.

"Hello?" He answered in a groggy voice.

"Hi! This is Eren. I was calling to let you know that I have your suit ready. Would you like me to drop it off or would you rather pick it up?" The voice on the other side said.

Levi stared at his blankets.

"Would you drop it off for me? I and a rough night and I'm not feeling up to going out," Levi responded.

"Okay. I'll be over around 4 when my last appointment leaves."

"Alright. See you then Eren," Levi said and then hung up.

The phone call had given him a weird feeling. He didn't know what to think of it so he set his alarm and went back to sleep.

~Time skip!~

Eren's P.O.V.

The brunette carefully placed the new suit in the back seat of his car and pulled up the GPS on his phone and inserted Levi's address. He hopped in his car and started driving to Levi's.

'Should I bring him something to help him feel better?' Eren thought.

He drove slowly as he thought about it. Finally he made up his mind and headed to the Hanji's café. Eren parked his car and ran inside.

"Hanji! Get me one black tea to go," Eren said as he burst through the door.

Hanji looked up and grinned.

"You got it," she said and saluted him.

Eren rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet. Hanji placed the tea and a biscuit on the counter.

"Biscuit is on me," she said and took the bill out of his hand.

"Thanks!" Eren yelled and ran out the door.

He unlocked his car and put the food and drink in the cup holder. He hit continue on his GPS and continued the ride to Levi's.

A few minutes later he pulled up in front of a very nice house. Eren took a deep breath and got out of the car. He grabbed the things out of the car and walked up to the door. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Levi's P.O.V.

He woke up to the doorbell ringing.

"Shit. I need a shirt," he grumbled as he got out of bed.

He grabbed a shirt and tugged it over his body as he walked to the door. He pulled it open to reveal a brunette man with a lot of stuff in his arms.

"H-Hi Levi. I brought you your suit and some tea and a biscuit to help you feel better," Eren stuttered when Levi opened the door. He was met with a wide eyed stare.

"Oh, thanks. Would you like to come in?" Levi said.

Eren smiled and nodded.

'Now that I actually get to look at him, he's actually kind of cute,' Levi thought.

He lead Eren to the kitchen and showed him where to put the things he brought. Levi watched how Eren's body moved smoothly as he set the things down.

"Um.. Can I get you something to drink?" Levi asked once Eren set everything down.

"What do you have?" Eren asked back.

"Water, tea, milk, or coke," Levi said opening the door to the refrigerator.

"I'll have a glass of water," Eren decided.

Levi grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. When he handed it to Eren he felt a jolt of electricity run through him. He silently gasped and felt his face go red. He averted his eyes from Eren's concerned gaze and withdrew himself to the other counter top.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked softly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm f-fine. Just tired," Levi stuttered out.

"If you want me to leave, I'll go," the brunette suggested.

"Yeah. Okay. Thank you for stopping by," Levi said as he walked Eren to the door.

Eren nodded and gave a small smile. Levi opened the door and let him out. He watched Eren walk to his car and get in.

"Eren! Wait!" Levi couldn't stop himself from running out the door.

Eren got back out and looked at him.

"Yes?" Eren said in a confused tone of voice.

"Umm," Levi started.

'Now or never, Levi.'

"Would you like to meet up at the café this weekend?" Levi said quickly.

Eren gave him a shocked look but then he smiled.

"Sure! How's Friday work for you?" Eren asked smiling.

"That'll be great. Thanks Eren," Levi said and turned and walked into his house.

He shut the door and leaned against it.

'What's going on with me?'

Woohoo! Chapter 3! Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and give me feedback! I would also love it if you told other people about this story (that is, if you like it). I'll try to update faster than last time!


	4. Chapter 4: Friday Night

Chapter 4: Friday Night

Eren's P.O.V.

Eren had been preoccupied all day. Hell, all three days since Levi asked asked him to meet up at the café together. Just the two of them with the acceptation of Hanji who will no doubt eavesdrop on the entire thing. He walked across his room to his closet and pulled out a light blue button up with white pants to go with it.

'Maybe he'll get it,' Eren thought as he pulled the clothing on.

He looked over at the clock and realized that he still had a lot of time left so he went downstairs to see if there was anything on Netflix he could watch. The brunette ended up watching a few hours worth of various anime shows.

'I didn't actually think I would enjoy anime. I should ask Hanji later to see if she likes it too. I highly doubt Levi would like it. He's just not the type.'

Seeing that it was almost time to go, Eren got up, brushed his teeth, and got in his car. The ride over was almost as nerve wracking as the first time he ever met Levi.

Levi's P.O.V.

Levi was already at the café when Eren walked in. He looked up from the conversation he was having with Hanji and his breath caught. His eyes mat Eren's and he felt himself heat up. Eren carefully made his way over and pulled up a third chair.

"What time did you get here?" He asked Levi.

"I, uh, decided to get here early so I got here about twenty minutes before you," Levi replied.

"You should have called me! I definitely would have come early!" Eren exclaimed.

Levi looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks. Is there anything you want to do today?" The shorter man asked.

Eren thought for a minute.

"We could go walk around town, see a movie, try some different foods, take a random class, drive a little ways out of town and sight see," Eren listed off a few things.

Levi laughed.

"Do you want to come over and watch movies?" He asked.

Eren smiled.

"Sure! That sounds great! I'll stop by the store and get some movie snacks. Is there anything is particular you would like?" Eren asked.

"Maybe some chocolate and sour titan gummies. I'll pay you back."

"Alright! Meet you at your house," Eren said and stood up.

"See you then."

~Time skip~

Eren's P.O.V.

Eren rushed over to the store and bought a whole bunch of different snacks.

'I hope Levi will like some of this stuff,' he thought as he paid for all the junk food.

The cashier gave him the total and he pulled out his wallet and paid. He grabbed the bags and walked out the the store and to his car. The weather had taken a turn for the worse. It was pouring and there was lightning and thunder.

'Oh no, I hope Levi still isn't afraid of thunder and lightning,' Eren thought starting to get panicky.

He started his car and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove really fast down the streets to get to Levi's house as fast as he could. Eren pulled up in front of Levi's house and grabbed the bags. He took a deep breath and ran to the front door. Standing as close to it as he could, he rang the doorbell. The door was pulled open and Eren felt hands grab him and pull him forcibly inside. He stumbled in but didn't fall. Arms wrapped around his waist and Levi's face was pressed to his chest. Eren dropped the bags and wrapped his arms around Levi.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here now."

Levi's P.O.V.

Before Eren arrived at Levi's, Levi was laying under the table in the kitchen trying to not let himself panic. Outside, he heard a car pull up and he went to stand by the door. It was too dark outside to see out the peephole but he could tell it was Eren. The doorbell rang and Levi pulled the door open and grabbed him.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here now," Eren whispered.

Levi felt Eren's hands run through his hair. Eren picked the shorter man up and brought his to his room and laid him down. Levi grabbed his hand.

"I'm just going to go dry off and grab the bags. I'll be right back. Don't worry."

Eren squeezed his hand and left. Thunder crashed and Levi squeezed his eyes shut. He crawled onto the ground and hid under his nightstand. Soon after Eren walked back in.

"Levi? Where'd you go?"

Levi moaned and crawled out from under the nightstand.

"Levi, come into the living room," Eren said softly.

'Why is he staying? Everyone else leaves when there's a storm but he's staying. Why?' Levi thought as he walked to the living room.

His eyes widened in surprise. Eren had put blankets over the windows, lit candles, and had food set out. Thunder crashed again and Levi took off towards the table again. Eren intercepted him and grabbed his hands. Levi looked up in surprise.

"Why are you helping? Why haven't you left? Everyone else leaves when this happens. How come?" Levi asked as he sank to the ground.

Eren kneeled in front of him.

"Because I care. I'm here for you because you need someone to be there for you. I'm going to be that person. Okay?"

Levi nodded. Eren got him up and brought him over to the couch. Percent grabbed his phone and put on some music to help drown out the sound of the thunder claps.

'Is he the one? Is he the one who will help me? Or will he be the one to destroy me?'

Levi looked over at Eren who was picking out some music.

"Eren..."

Eren looked up.

"Ye-"

Levi cut Eren off with a soft kiss.

Woohoo! Chapter 4! So sorry for the wait. Writers block sucks so bad. I'm hoping I can figure out what to write for the next chapter. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

Chapter 5: Questions

Eren's P.O.V.

Eren woke up the next morning and found Levi curled up in his arms. The events from last night flooded his mind.

'I'm glad I could help him but what did he mean by everyone else would have left?'

Levi shifted next to him.

"Eren? Are you awake?"

Eren gave him a little squeeze.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" Levi asked.

"If you want. I could also go out and get us something. It's up to you," the brunette responded.

Levi snuggled into him more.

"Um... Levi? Could I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Levi responded, his voice a little guarded.

"Last night when you said 'everyone would have left by now,' what did you mean?"

Levi sighed and then sat in silence for a little bit.

"I meant, people usually leave my house before a storm comes because they don't want to be around me. They know I'm afraid of storms but they leave anyway. There have been times in the past where a boyfriend has come over but got angry and left because of my fear. You didn't though. Why?"

It was Eren's turn to be silent.

'How do I respond to this? Shit! Why didn't I take that into consideration?'

"I'm so sorry. I don't see why they wouldn't want to help you. I didn't leave because I like you and I wanted to help you," Eren said quietly.

Levi turned around with his eyes wide.

"You like me?" He asked.

"Yeah I do," Eren said and looked down blushing.

Levi reached his hand out and tilted Eren's chin up. Eren looked right at Levi and they both went in for a passionate kiss.

Levi's P.O.V.

'Eren likes me! I can't believe it!' Levi thought as he kissed Eren.

His heart thumped against his chest so hard he thought it was going to burst. Levi licked Eren's bottom lip and felt the taller mans lips part. Their tongues fought for dominance which Levi quickly won. After a couple minutes passed, they pulled apart from each other and caught their breath. Levi looked at Eren's flushed face and smiled.

"Eren?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Eren responded quietly.

"Remember the day we first met?"

"Of course! How could I forget?" Eren said.

"Well, I was wondering, why did you ask me if I believed in reincarnation?"

Eren's eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably. After a few moments of silence he opened his mouth to speak.

"Now is not the time. I'll tell you at some point in the future. Okay?"

Levi nodded and smiled at him. Eren smiled back and stood up.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Eren asked.

"Sure!" Levi stood up to go help.

Sorry about the short chapter! I'm running out of ideas. If you guys want to put some ideas in then please PM me! Please review! The positive input really helps me out!


End file.
